1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barrier net mounting structure for vehicles, and more particularly, to a barrier net mounting structure which is installed at a cargo compartment of a vehicle to protect passengers sitting on a rear seat from frights freight.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a car is partitioned into a passenger space and a trunk space for loading a fright therein. A sport utility vehicle (SUV) includes an integrated passenger/cargo space.
For the SUV, there is a problem in that when the vehicle is suddenly stopped on the way, the fright loaded in the cargo space is leaned in a forward direction, so that it is moved to the passenger space or collides with a passenger's head to inflict an injury on the passenger.
In order to solve such a problem, a barrier net is installed between the passenger space and the cargo space.
A barrier net in the related art includes a net made of strings or wires twisted or tied together, with small spaces such as mesh being formed between them, hooks provided at both upper ends of the net and mounted on a fixing rod which is installed on a head lining between a rear seat of a passenger space and a cargo space, and elastic locking clips provided at both lower ends of the net and locked into a luggage trim.
According to such a barrier net in the related art, the net is tightly stretched by pulling both lower ends of the net with the elastic force of the locking clips, while both upper ends are fastened to the fixing rod by the hooks.
However, in the barrier net according to the related art, the hooks are possibly released from the fixing rod by vibration of the vehicle or shock of the fright loaded in the cargo space, so that the fright will collide with the passenger's head to inflict an injury on the passenger or the fright can be damaged.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.